


Fic Idea

by Roselily2006



Series: Fic ideas [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselily2006/pseuds/Roselily2006
Summary: A dream SMP fic idea I had and decided to bring to ao3.
Series: Fic ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062488
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Fic where Ant and Bad kidnap Sam to get him to appreciate the Crimson.

Angst levels depends on your personal preference/writing style, but would definitely have brainwashing & cult-like themes.

Extra idea: they force him to stare at the egg for long periods of time to try and brainwash him. Maybe feed his stuff to it and/or threaten to feed him to it. Bonus points if they dispose of his trident - his main means of escape - this way.


	2. Update

I just realized it doesn't show up in related works, so I'm putting it here!  
nicotineglitch made a fic based on my idea!

You can read it here:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611933


End file.
